Life has no real destiny
by obliviandragon
Summary: Just like the title says life has no real destiny


Life has no real destiny

Oblivian dragon: yo this my first story and I have big style and this is a inu/san fic enjoy or not whatever……….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a weird morning for the gang see there had been a slight argument on whether or not Inuyasha should kill Kouga for the jewel shards within his legs. But then again Inuyasha was angry for nothing any ways. Well it had been a couple of week since they last visited Keade so they were heading back to her village.

"Yo hurry your asses up I hate when you dumbasses take so fucking long", said Inuyasha

"sit boy" and with that he almost hit the floor but it seemed as Inuyasha was becoming to strong, and because of that the group seemed to think he was not even going to need the jewel shard to become full demon.

"Well if were so slow Inuyasha then why do even worry about us humans and its not like there is a jewel shard present……" said Sango as she started to zoom out of focus. Inuyasha hated when they brought up the demon thing and it seemed while Inuyasha was thinking Kouga had appeared to have came out of no where.

"Wolf" was Inuyasha's only reply.

"Dog don't worry I am only here to check on my Kagome and well you might as while but out",replied Kouga.

"Listen Kouga we need those shards in your legs", said Kagome and half asked in a way

Shippou on Miroku's shoulder wondered why Inuyasha hadn't made a comment yet.

"Listen Kouga give us the shards or we might not be able to protect you from Inuyasha", said Sango

all of a sudden.

"humph like I 'm sacred of that mangy dog I way stronger than him anyways", replied Kouga believing in something the others didn't but it seemed Sango got angry and Inuyasha noticed like the rest of the group.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Kouga I bet my life that Inuyasha could beat you anywhere and at any time you dumbass" , replied Sango with a very angry voice and sort of a blush. Inuyasha was beaming no one in the group ever talked so highly of him and it made him very happy and then knew that even if Kagome was on the wolf's side as long as he had Sango he win either way.

"Right lets put that to the test shall we Sango hmm" , said Kouga

"Know problem I 'm sure Inuyasha is up to it hey Inuyasha", said Sango

"You go it Sango he's going down right now but lets find a clearing ok ?", replied Inuyasha . Sango beamed and they walked in to a clearing about 5 miles away from Keade's village.

"Please Inuyasha stop this" ,said Kagome scared.

"Go over to his side if you want but I'm getting those shards and to show him I 'm way tougher", said

Inuyasha as he thought _and for Sango to! _his mind screamed he had been having weird thoughts lately.

"You mangy wolf you have some one rutting for you we can continue" , said Inuyasha malice in his voice.

So the fight had began Inuyasha had took out tetsusaiga and began on the offensive. He moved so fast that he hadn't been able to see that red blur zooming past him and he was rewarded with a fist to the skull and had been sent into a couple of trees. Which he used the time to get back up and try and hit Inuyasha but Inuyasha had saw it coming and side stepped and yelled "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" which hit Kouga knocking him unconscious and thus losing the fight.

Kagome yelled "Kouga"

While Kagome ran to tend to Kouga, Sango ran and tried to hug him but he had put up tetsusaiga and caught her and lifted her in the air for about two minutes. While Kagome got help from Miroku to carry Kouga while kirara and Shippou got around Sango and Inuyasha jumping up and down while kirara rubbed her head against Inuyashas'.

"Oi kirara stop" , said Inuyasha as he put down Sango and smiled at her than looked at Shippou and than at Kouga.

"You did it Inuyasha" , replied Shippou.

"Right that you did thank you Inuyasha maybe we should help Kagome" , said Sango

"Feh okay though because I want those shards since I won this fight" , replied Inuyasha

So Sango, Inuyasha, kirara, and Shippou went over to see what they could do to help Kagome and she made Inuyasha carry Kouga back to Keade's village while the rest took kirara to the village at the village they were greeted by the old hag herself in Inuyasha's perspective.

"Hay old lady we got a wounded wolf here" , said Inuyasha

"I'll take that as a hello and if that's your way of saying could you stay here be my guest", said Keade

**Inside the hut**

"hmm he seems to be awaking" , said Kagome in a overly cheerful voice .

"Ka….Kagome I lost didn't I ?", asked Kouga his hole body hurt from that fight and he didn't even land a single attack on the dog.

"Sorry Kouga but I won our little bet I'm afraid so you might want to hand over those shards or you might not get so lucky next time" , said Sango like she didn't care whether or not he actually handed them over.

"Sango" Kagome had started than Inuyasha spoke " She is right you know I mean you might not survive so hand them over now and we won't have to fight again" , said Inuyasha .

"I am afraid their right because we will have to take them anyway some time down the road" , said Miroku finally entering the conversation.

"Okay but I want to stay by Kagome" , replied Kouga and before Inuyasha had a chance to say something Sango sad " Sure but hand them over first". Inuyasha was happy about getting the shards but having Kouga stay with them no way in hell! He was finally about to voice his opinion but to late Kouga had given Kagome the shards. Inuyasha was furious which Sango noticed and was beyond jealousy but didn't say anything. But now Kouga was apart of the group until Naraku defeat and he would have to get over it.

**At Naraku's castle**

A man sat and watched this situation with lots of interest but decide to not worry about it and maybe use it to his advantage.

"That's enough Kanna" , said Naraku

_Isn't this funny hmmm………I wonder whether this is going to be useful because it seems Inuyasha has feelings for that slayer…………………thought Naraku_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

well that chapter is over so r&r and tell me whether to continue.………….

_Oblivian dragon: italics mean thoughts just in case your wondering…………….._


End file.
